Where There is Love
by LovelyClair
Summary: Sequal to Real Mother...Jane is loving Harmony her new found family is all she ever wanted...She even meets some one she could really love but her father dosn't understand that. Jane loves her father but she missed out on seeing her mother...
1. Chapter 1

Hey This is the sequal to Real Mother...Jane learns about family, friend ship and love...true love.

Guide: parts where you see Ethan(y) and Ethan(o) thats just old Ethan and young Ethan ok...

P.S: Thank you to those who loved Real mother.

Disclaimer: Don't own Passions.

* * *

It was just a week ago I had seen my mother for the first time in 16 years I can remember her clearly standing at the door tears in her eyes, I new then she always loved me. My father never quite under stood when I had called him that evening he was angry and Gwen well lets just say in my mother's opinion, Gwen blamed her for my decision to up and run away to Harmony, of course I knew I had only just found the letters which lead me to her . My mother and I did what she called catching up in a week I met Grace, Faith, and Antonio and they were more than exstatic to see me. My sisters ecpecialy they were always "Oh Jane this, and Jane that." 

Those two were so exsited to meet me the forced me to share a room with them, even though my older brother Ethan was not living there any more. I asked my mother numerous times about him, she told me he was in France with his father Julian. She told me he worked for a family company called Crane. I was confused I told my mother why. "Mom...I had look at a photo of my brother Ethan then looked at dads picture they look an awful lot a like." My mother paused she probably never thought about it before.

When she looked at me I knew she had not thought about it. "Oh my god, Jane do you think he could be, and to think I have never thought about it." at that point my Step-father Hank walked in.

"Hey there kiddo, hows it going?" He asked me when he sat down.

"Not to bad Hank, but I got mom thinking about something." I said.

"I can't believe it...

So here we were waiting for not just my brother who I will see for the first time, but my father who said he was coming to get me.

_Where there is Love..._

Ethan(y) sat waiting he had received a message from his father Julian...well who he thought was his father, some how his mother had found out that he was really his sister Jane's father the man he was named after. It had come as a shock to him as he sat on the plane alone. He had left early because his mother had said that Jane had come to Harmony, and she wanted to see him before his and her father came to Harmony to take her back to New York. He stood up the second the doors opened and rushed out to greet his large family that stood waiting for him.

Theresa ran forward when Ethan(y) came out of the terminal and embraced him, "Oh Ethan I missed you so much."

"Mom hey...but calm down." Ethan(y) said, "where is she...Jane I mean."

"She ran to the New York terminal your fathers flight just arrived...say hello to your brothers and sisters and go find her." Theresa said.

"It sounds weird to hear that."Ethan(y) said but he quickly ran to see his brothers and sisters then darted to the New York terminal.

Jane sat at the terminal and waited till the plane landed, she jumped in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh my god! Ethan is that you!" Jane exclaimed as she jumped up and embraced him.

Yet at the point of hugging him her father...and Gwen had just stepped into the airport, at that same moment Theresa and the family all came up.

"You!" Gwen said when she saw Theresa, "How dare you!"

"How dare I what, I see you are still insane Gwen." Theresa said.

Hank took Theresa's hand as Ethan(o) and Gwen walked closer.

"NO! Gwen you lied to me, you to dad." Jane said taking Ethan's(y) hand, "I had a whole family, brothers and sisters and the two of you took me away from a whole different one where I was alone."

"Jane please we will be leaving in a week your coming home." Ethan(o) told her stepping forward.

"No dad I'm already home."

* * *

Next chapter Jane meets someone...he may be older but she likes him  



	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Here it is the Second Chapter thank you to my readers for your reviews...I luv ya all!

* * *

To think about it now maybe I was too rude...but my father and Gwen lied to me kept me from the one person who I knew now was missing from my life. My older brother Ethan and I stood staring at him I pulled the guilt card...may have not been the best choice. 

Chapter 2: wharf Meeting

"No dad I am home." Jane told her father, "besides Ethan here is my only full sibling and I have four other half siblings, I spent my whole.."

"Hold on!" Ethan(o) said interrupting his daughter, "Ethan is not your full brother hes your half brother too."

"Actually mother and Jane did a little digging around...I am your biological son...dad." Ethan said.

The long silence that followed after was broken by Gwen. "I knew something was up, Theresa you knew all along Ethan Martin was Ethan's son you just didn't want him taken away like Jane was."

"Oh so Gwen you admit I was taken away from my mother...you selfish bitch." Jane said angry.

"Jane Gwen has been your mother for the past 17 years show more respect..." Ethan said

"ME! Show respect...forgive me for mentioning father but where was yours and hers respect when you neglected to tell me who my real mother was." Jane said, "I was living a lie!"

Theresa stepped forward, "look lets all be respectful and take this somewhere not so public."

Gwen glared at Theresa, "since when were you ever modest."

"Gwen I just know that most people don't appreciated walking off an air plane to fighting people, now my house is open to you both if you would like to relax there and we can discuss this like adults.

Ethan was surprised at how much Theresa had changed she seemed less tense and stressed as she used to be. "Theresa is right this very impolite of us to be fighting like this we should go, thank you for your offer Theresa."

As they walked to the exit Gwen stopped Ethan. "You are actually falling for this, she still wants you she got to Jane now she will use her to get you back."

"Gwen look at her...she is married she has other children with Hank she obviously loves him, Gwen I can see it she has moved on."

When they all arrived Faith and Grace linked arms with Jane and pulled her into the living room. "You aren't going to leave us are you."

"Please don't we have always wanted an older sister it would be a short lived dream come true." Faith whined as she hugged Jane.

"You two have nothing to worry about, I'm 17 years old I have the decision whether or not I stay her, and even if I can't I'll still come back here when I'm 18." Jane told them

In the kitchen...

"Look maybe staying here in Harmony is what Jane wants, I believe that since she is old enough to decide for herself then it should be her to tell us what she wants." Theresa said

"Theresa just shut up you weren't there for her through the most part of her life so you have no right to have her here." Gwen said.

"It isn't what I want that matters Gwen it is what Jane wants and if she chooses to stay here with us I am more than willing to do anything so that she can remain in Harmony." Theresa said to Gwen.

"It is out of the question...Ethan tell her Jane will not be staying here." Gwen said.

Jane hearing this grew angry and ran out the door. As she got to the docks Jane flopped down on the bench to catch her breath. She stared out at the ocean, "Please don't make me leave such a beautiful place...my birth place."

"You were born here?" said a voice from near by, "strange I've never seen you before."

Jane turned to look at the guy standing near by the bench it was James Booth but she had never seen or met him before, he was like no guy Jane had ever seen before he had kind eyes like her father. It was a rarity that Jane ever met some one who was looking at her because she looked good.

"Yes I was born here but I've been living in New York for so long." Jane said.

James walked a little closer to her, "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked

"Feel free, I was trying to get away from my dis functional family." Jane told him making room on the bench.

"I'm Jane Winthrop...what about you?" Jane asked.

"James Booth and I think I have an idea, how about you and I get some ice-cream and forget about your problems for the night." James said.

"You know I agree lets do that." Jane told him.

* * *

Next Chapter: James becomes a most trusted friend...and yes that quickly cause when its Passions marriages and couples happen in two months...lol 


End file.
